A conveyor belt of this nature is known from DE 10 2004 021 262 A1. The known conveyor belt is formed for endless circulation around two spaced rollers and is used to transport containers filled with product, for example bottles or jars, through a pasteurizer, where pasteurizing of the contents of the container occurs through thermal exposure over a certain time. The known conveyor belt is constructed of single segments, whereby each segment has one or several carrying straps which are joined together to form a carrying grid. Through the straps bars protrude which extend over the complete width transverse to the conveying direction of the conveyor belt and join together the segments of a transverse row running transverse to the conveying direction as well as hinges for a relative movement of the adjacent segments in a row running longitudinally to the conveying direction. These bars are also used as support for supporting rollers, which are arranged under selected segments and support them and thereby also the complete conveyor belt on a beam. On the upper side of the straps a plastic upper part is mounted, which forms the conveyor surface. The conveyor surface is formed by plastic ridges located adjacent to one another with a close spacing and arranged edgeways with the narrow sides forming the conveyor surface. Thus it is ensured that the containers rest on the conveyor surface safe from tilting and the spaces between the plastic ridges are relatively narrow. If a jar now fractures within the pasteurizer, the glass fragments can make the conveyor surface pitted or can even become jammed between the plastic ridges so that the conveyor belt is damaged.